A porcine class I major histocompatibility complex (SLA) gene has been introduced into the genome of a C57BL/10 mouse. This transgenic mouse expressed SLA antigen on its cell surfaces and transmitted the gene to off-spring, in which the gene is also expressed. Skin grafts of such transgenic mice were rejected by normal C57BL/10 mice, suggesting that the foreign SLA antigen expressed in the transgenic mice is recognized as a functional transplantation antigen. The cellular basis for this recognition is under investigation.